


Makoto Naegi's Adventures in Catching Despair

by fuyuhiko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: the future foundation members and toko are mentioned a few times, violence mentioned later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuhiko/pseuds/fuyuhiko
Summary: I am Makoto Naegi, leader of the Future Foundation. This year, we’re going to try to catch the Remnants of Despair. Or… I’m going to try to catch the Remnants of Despair.





	1. Chapter 1

**This journal is the property of Makoto Naegi! If found, please contact 0XX-XXXX-XXXX. Thank you! :)**

**01/01/XXXX**

 

This year, we’re going to try to catch the Remnants of Despair. Or… _I’m_ going to try to catch the Remnants of Despair.

Aoi, Yasuhiro, Kyoko, and Byakuya agreed to let me go solo whenever trying to catch a Remnant. Aoi and Yasuhiro took about an hour to convince, Kiyoko two hours, and Byakuya three days. Well… Now that I think about it, he didn’t really agree? All he did was say “Fine, but when you get killed, I’m going to look at your corpse and say ‘I told you so.’” I told him I won’t be dying anytime soon, and he looked a little disappointed. How mean…

Nevermind him, though. I’ve got this. I’m going to get them, one by one, on my own. No weapons or armor. If I come armed and with backup, they’ll be intimidated and immediately fight back. We can’t have that! If we have a Remnant freaking out while trying to bring them in, it won’t be fun for anyone.

We’ve gotten a few tips about their supposed leader. Izuru Kamukura. He doesn’t really seem to care who sees him out and about. Hopefully this goes well.


	2. Chapter 2

**01/03/XXXX**

 

He’ll be somewhere, and as soon as I get close, he’ll be gone. I feel like he’s teasing me. I’m not going to give up, though. I’m determined.

 

**01/05/XXXX**

 

Still no luck. I keep getting closer and closer, but somehow, he'll disappear when I don't have an eye on him. Last time, all I had to do was turn a corner and I'd be where he was, but... As expected, he was gone. I'll keep trying.

 

**01/07/XXXX**

 

I caught him.

I saw him in the window of an abandoned building, and I’ve never ran up so many stairs so fast in my entire life. When I reached where he was, he was _still there!_ , but… It was a little awkward. He just stared boredly at me as I stood hunched over, catching my breath.

I never thought I’d have such an odd moment with a Remnant of Despair, but I guess there’s a first time for everything.

All I did was open my mouth to speak, and he cut me off. He called me boring. I went “huh?”, and he repeated himself.

“I said, you are boring.”

“Eh? You don’t even know me, though! How could you tell if I’m boring or not?”

“You are here to retrieve me. You wish to take me back to the Future Foundation and lead me into hope, correct?”

“Ah… Yes?”

“Boring.”

I think he really likes that word.

Izuru told me that he could predict many, many ways our meeting could go.

“I’m sure that any second, your men will arrive and flood the place. It will be demanded that I come peacefully and without resistance, or else they will not hesitate to use force. That, or you will pull out a gun and demand it yourself. Is this correct as well?”

I told him that I came alone, unarmed. Explained to him my reasoning, even shook out my coat to prove I wasn't hiding anything. His eyebrows raised a little, I think. It was so subtle I could barely tell. He told me that was one of the more unlikely results. Said that he expected me to be smarter… That my stupidity is surprising. I think he and Byakuya would get along.

He’s sitting in one of our dorms now. (Well, technically they’re _cells_ , but I insisted on calling them something nicer… and making them more comfortable. Still pretty bare, but better than what they were before!) I’ll give him the rest of the today to himself, then I’ll start trying to talk to him tomorrow. I won’t record our conversations in here. Those will be private, between only us. Not that anyone besides me is going to be reading this, anyways…

Will update once I get more tips on other Remnants, or I find them myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**01/28/XXXX**

I finally got tips on another Remnant! Ibuki Mioda. She supposedly hangs around the Music Venue at night. Izuru recommended I bring a soundproof headset. I’ll take his advice.

I’ll head out tomorrow… I’m too tired today. I had an argument with Byakuya this morning, and he said that I should be focusing on finding my sister instead of catching these guys by myself, cause isn’t she more important? I ended up crying and felt bad for the rest of the day. He kept ignoring me, too.

Yasuhiro made me some cookies, though. That was really nice of him. I didn’t know he could bake.

 

**01/29/XXXX**

Today’s the day! I’m getting ready right now. Will update once it’s over.

**01/30/XXXX**

Okay, so I sprained my wrist and I can’t write so I’m having Aoi (Hi!) do this for me. So, um… Hmm. Where should I start?

(“When you got there?”)

Yeah! That’s good. Thank you. Ummm, I went there in casual clothing as to not draw any suspicion, and… I got there at 11 P.M.. She arrived at 2 A.M.. Getting to her was a lot easier-- all I had to do was walk up to her on the street! It felt too easy, honestly.

I asked her if she was Ibuki Mioda, and she asked who wanted to know. I gave her my name. Almost immediately, she grabbed the guitar strapped onto her back and tried to smash it on my head.

(“What?! She did?!”)

Yes! (Makoto laughs.) I told you that, Aoi!

(“Oh, yeah… Sorry! Hehe. Continue.”)

Alright, alright, so… I managed to dodge that. She swung again, shout-singing about despair overcoming all, and I fell over. That’s how I sprained my wrist. (He laughs again.) Maybe I should get better at moving quickly. I’m way too clumsy...

(“I can help with that if you want. I’m a super fast swimmer! And I run! That could help, I think.”)

I’ll probably take you up on that later… Okay, okay, um. A lot happened? I was like, “Woah, woah, hey! I don’t want to fight!” and she was like, “ _I_ do!” and it was difficult. I talked with her a bunch, while trying to avoid her swings and also trying not to hurt myself again…

I… got her to trust me by singing with her?

(“ _What?_ ”)

I sang with her. And, haha, I’m not really the best singer, but it worked! Uh.. I got her into the car, and we drove here. We sang the entire time… My throat still hurts.

(“That… how did that work??”)

I don’t know! I guess I’m just really lucky. (He laughs.)

(“That’s some weird luck you have there, Makoto.”)

Trust me, I know. Luck in general is super weird. I-

(He gets cut off as Kyoko and Toko walk in. They all talk for a bit, and Makoto sighs.)

We gotta start heading home… It’s getting super late. Thanks for writing that all down for me!

(“No problem, Eggy!”)


	4. Chapter 4

**02/17/XXXX**

Make Thursday Thuarsday

**02/18/XXXX**

Stole one of Hiro’s brownies yesterday. Turns out they were the ones I’m not supposed to eat. Whoops. Six years have passed since I first thought of it and I’m still amused by Thuarsday…

**03/11/XXXX**

It’s been a while, huh? Sorry about that. We haven’t captured any of the other Remnants yet, it’s still just Izuru and Ibuki.

Ibuki is super chaotic… and Izuru was right about needing the headset. I didn’t need them when I captured her, but whenever I go into her dorm to speak with her, I have to bring them with me. She just _screams!_ She tried to hit me with her guitar again too, which I don’t even know how she got because we confiscated it once she got here!

She’s also ridiculously good at guilt tripping me into getting her things… It’s not bad things, just simple items like paper and pencils and pens so that she can write songs, I guess? I also got her an iPod so that she could listen to music… That made her a little happy, but then she tried to choke this poor worker with the earbud cords! I had to replace the iPod with a little radio.

It’s like I’m taking care of a really violent, really strong kid. I’m trying really hard to bond with her and get on her good side, but it’s taking a while.. Which I guess isn’t too surprising. She _is_ a Remnant of Despair, and I _am_ called the Ultimate Hope...

Well, I’m willing to wait and keep working at it. It’ll happen eventually!

Nothing too eventful has happened with Izuru. He just eats, sleeps, and tries to analyze literally everything I do and say around him. I know I said I wouldn’t record any conversations here, but it’s just so _weird_ sometimes that I have to put them somewhere! And, again, it’s not like anyone but me is going to read this.

I came in, and all he did was look at me for a second before he began to talk.

“You are like a child,” he said, “and I’m finding it hard to believe that you’re fit to run this organization.”

“What? What do you mean? I’m not like a child!”

“There are donut crumbs on your shirt, and the guilt is practically radiating off of you. The girl that comes in here occasionally is very fond of donuts. They’re her favorite. I’m guessing that you just snuck the last one without her knowledge, and now you feel guilty about it.”

I didn’t say anything. He was right and it was weird and when he put it like that I do sound kind of childish… Kind of like a kid that took a cookie from a jar when they weren’t supposed to...

"So I'm right?"

I don't know how someone can sound so monotone and yet so smug at the same time. Jeez...

I never expected taking care of Remnants to feel like I'm the father of a scary scene kid and a snarky emo teenager, but here we are.


	5. NOTICE!

HELLO EVERYONE! I'm so sorry I didn't get around to this earlier. I've been wanting to rewrite this series for a while. Even such a short way in there's a bunch of messed up info and it's bothered me so much that I hadn't continued writing it... and then since life (mostly school) has been getting me so bad I just. Completely forgot to do anything with it!

I'm going to be leaving this up for a while before deleting it and creating the updated series. I'm going to be fixing + adding things so hopefully it'll be a lot better this time around!

Sorry again, and I hope this doesn't bother anyone. See you soon!


End file.
